


Poles Apart

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, Lime, M/M, POV Duo Maxwell, Romance, Yaoi, by FancyFigures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by FancyFigures--Duo realises that he's badly misjudged this Saturday night out. For all sorts of reasons!





	Poles Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).
> 
> Written for the Moments of Rapture 2003 Contest, 'Heero & Duo go on a Date'

Oh God! I thought.   
  
I stood at the entrance to Screen 9 of the local movie house, clutching a giant soda and an even more giant popcorn, and I stared at the publicity poster. With complete disbelief.   
  
It couldn't be! Could it?   
  
Behind me, the people were milling in, and I was gonna be swept in with them in a minute, whether I liked it or not. It was only five minutes to 'curtain up' _\--_ as usual, I'd taken far too long to get ready to come out.   
  
And then he was there beside me, carrying a far more modest supply of refreshments, and he was propelling me forward.   
  
"Don't dawdle, Duo. We need to get a good seat. At the back is best, the seats are higher up. Near the middle..."   
  
I allowed myself to be manhandled inside, and pushed up the steps. My mouth tried to open a couple of times, but nothing came out.   
  
I was petrified _\--_ in all senses of the word.   
  
But I tried. I tried to get through to him, as soon as we were sat down, well away from anyone else, crammed far up in the auditorium, sat under the movie window itself.   
  
"Ahh _\--_ Heero _\--_ "  
  
"Hn."   
  
"I think I messed up. This is _not_ the place for us to be."   
  
"Is the movie not showing?"   
  
"Ah _\--_ yes, it is, but _\--_ "  
  
"Then sit still and be quiet. I'm not going to all this trouble, just for you to talk all the way through."   
  
I tried, didn't I?   
  
The lights went down, there was a ripple of laughter and rustling of sweet papers, and the trailers swung into action.   
  
I always like that bit _\--_ when the lights first go down. When you know everything's about to start. And this evening I had the same feeling _\--_ a thrill of excitement. I was just very afraid that it was nothing to do with the movie and everything to do with the company _\--_ sat beside Heero in the dark and the warm.   
  
I've had many bad ideas in my life, and I think I was beginning to realise that this could be one of the worst.   
  
Heero was restless for the main program to begin, I guess. He kept shifting his legs apart so that his knee pressed against my thigh. I kept moving away. It's not as if there wasn't plenty of leg room in those seats, though both of us are tall guys.   
  
The movie's opening titles started to roll.   
  
I sank down in my seat. I was gonna die. And soon.   
  
'POLES APART _\--_ the Director's Cut.'   
  
Soaring music. Opening scene; a club. A dark club. A club where the dancers seemed to wear very little clothing. Musta been a well heated club.   
  
Enter the hero, or whatever. Cop or private dick, judging by the raincoat. Club owner came to greet him _\--_ a gorgeous woman, not the usual grizzly heavy that I meet whenever I frequent a club. They seemed to be more than business acquaintances _\--_ she snaked her arm around him and they were kissing hello... oops, tongues involved, and plenty of it! More like hello, _hello_...!   
  
+  
  
There was silence in the seat beside me for at least ten minutes, and I felt Heero tense up. I stuffed a handful of popcorn in, because I wasn't sure when a broken neck would let me eat again. Or maybe I could use the cover of the darkness to make a quick and desperate break for the door.   
  
Or not.   
  
"Duo..."   
  
He was whispering, but we were well secluded at the back, I didn't think we'd disturb anyone. For various reasons, which I knew would soon become obvious to Heero.   
  
"I'm almost afraid to ask, Duo...."   
  
So don't, I prayed. Oh shit.   
  
"But is this the movie you told me about?"   
  
"Um _\--_ no. I made a mistake."   
  
"A mistake?" Even the whisper was cold. Cold as a blade. Which is what he'd slice me up with, I was sure.   
  
"I guess I read the paper too quickly _\--_ mixed up the screen numbers _\--_ whatever."   
  
"Hn."   
  
"I thought that with the name 'n all _\--_ you know."   
  
"But the subject matter isn't _\--_ what I expected."   
  
"Um _\--_ no." Fear of his wrath made me less than articulate.   
  
Heero shifted in his seat. He was looking around. There were plenty of people in tonight, sat in small clusters around the room. Mainly in twos.   
  
"What's it about, then, Duo? You said it was about the struggle to conquer the South Pole..."   
  
Oh God.   
  
"You said that the paper described it as an all action drama, showing _\--_ what was it? _\--_ the triumph of man's persistence over the natural world, and the desire for new territories _\--_ "   
  
Oh _God_. I'd made it up, hadn't I? I'd just seen a title that I thought might appeal to him, and as there was no crit attached, I'd used my initiative. He's usually such a social recluse, I'd been keen to encourage him out from behind that damn laptop screen, and out into the real world. I thought going to the movies on a wet Saturday evening would be a great idea.   
  
Like it was turning out that way!   
  
"What's it about, then, Duo?"   
  
I searched my mind for the least provocative blurb on the publicity poster.   
  
"It's a tender romance, Heero". And that was a little _stretching_ of the truth. In lurid red lettering, the poster had declared "A wayward girl searches for true love after suffering (for over 90 minutes, I groaned to myself) the disgrace and physical struggle of a city lap dancing club and its gangland clientele...."   
  
"No spectacular Antarctic scenes?"   
  
"No..."   
  
"No exploration?"   
  
_Noo_ , not like he means, anyway.   
  
"Nothing like that?"   
  
"I doubt it," I hissed.   
  
I dragged my eyes back to the screen. Anywhere, rather than face the Death Glare. Here was the movie update: Wayward girl (WG) was being coached in the latest dance moves, which involved taking off her clothes and draping herself over her instructor. And her fellow pupil, it seemed. _Several_ fellow pupils, all very well endowed babes. The background music was full of bass, and noisy. Lucky it was, 'cos there was very little dialogue to speak of.   
  
But plenty of sniggering from pockets of the audience.   
  
"Oh, Duo.."   
  
+  
  
How did I get myself in this mess? It's not that I wanted particularly to go with Heero to the movies. No _\--_ strike that. I'd _love_ to, but not the same way that he would. And I did go with him, sometimes. But only when one of the others was with us.   
  
I suppose I pushed it all forward a bit too eagerly. I thought he'd like a movie full of dour men struggling across wasted landscapes, with nothing but huskies for company. The occasional avalanche, or cracking ice floe, and I thought he'd be in heaven! Nice, stereotyped characterisation, and let the scenery talk for itself. Then plenty of anoraks talking in the foyer afterwards about the mechanics of the SFX and arguing about the authenticity of the survival techniques.   
  
Yeah _\--_ not _my_ particular idea of a good Saturday night movie, but I was willing to sit through it for the sake of improving Heero's social life. I expected all the others to, as well.   
  
And then all the others seemed to be busy. Funny, eh? I wanted to cry off as well, but it seemed mean for me to refuse to keep him company. I mean, it was only a movie, wasn't it? I could grab a nap if I got bored.   
  
And the other issue _\--_ the problem of being on my own with Heero at the movies _\--_ well, I'd cope with that somehow, wouldn't I? I was a mature man _\--_ sometimes. Or maybe I'd grown out of the hugely, ridiculously horny feeling that swamped me whenever those lights dimmed, and the screen stretched to its full capacity.   
  
And even if I hadn't, I was with my best friend, wasn't it? It just wasn't appropriate. I could sit on it.   
  
Yeah, right.   
  
He was still quiet beside me, eyes ranging around.   
  
"D'you wanna go, Heero? I'm sorry _\--_ "  
  
"No. We've paid _\--_ _I've_ paid for tickets."   
  
Ouch! Just 'cos I forgot my wallet again! No need to kick a man when he's down!   
  
"Is it, perhaps, critically acclaimed? One of those cult movies you're always on about?"   
  
I sank even lower in my seat.   
  
"Dunno."   
  
"Duo?" he said, warningly. He knew I wouldn't lie to him.   
  
"OK, I meant no. Not that I know of."   
  
I could see his eyes staring at me in the dark, while the WG panted all over the screen. He has fabulous eyes. Big, bright blue, vivid irises that I could drown in _\--_   
  
"But plenty of people are here."   
  
"Yeah, well, it doesn't have to win awards for people to want to see it." What do critics know, I've often said. "It's just personal taste, isn't it."   
  
"Is this yours?"   
  
Ulp.   
  
"No, Heero, not really."   
  
Silence again.   
  
Movie update: WG had escaped (probably temporarily, 'cos there was still 70 minutes to go) and had run from the club out into the dark, damp night. There appeared to be a few seedy characters out and about, so obviously she wouldn't avoid them like the plague, but would throw herself on to their mercies and probably have to start panting and wailing again. Oh yes, there she went, up against a dumpster with some guy _\--_ no, round the side of the dumpster _\--_ OK then, she'd abandoned the dumpster and was enjoying the back of his truck instead.   
  
Like, I've seen plenty of movies like this before. What healthy eighteen year old hasn't?   
  
Except for Heero Yuy, I guess.   
  
+  
  
The dimly lit screen just increased the stifling feeling that was growing in my throat. That, and the moaning from the actors.   
  
Help, I thought, to no-one in particular. It's dark, the temperature's still rising, and his knee's still pressing. Help!   
  
There was a guy and his girl about four rows in front of us, and they were snogging for America. If he got any more of her face into his mouth she'd be a circus freak.   
  
_Just jealous_ , hissed my evil little mind.   
  
Crap, I replied bravely. I said I was coping with that, didn't I?   
  
But I'm not, of course.   
  
You might have guessed it _\--_ I've had a crush on Heero since before Noah built his ark, and I've known it was hopeless since five minutes after that.   
  
He's gorgeous (have I already said that?). He's strong, and wiry, and he moves like a dream. No wasted movement, all fluid and efficiency. Deep, angry eyes and soft hair just made to run a hand through.   
  
And it's _not_ just physical attraction. He's singleminded, and loyal to us all, and he can be relied on totally. He's the sort of guy I want for my friend. For ever. He's a damn fine pilot _\--_ probably as good as me, though I won't admit it aloud, I have an image to protect.   
  
And that's all I am _\--_ _image_. Happy-go-lucky, easygoing Duo. The total antithesis of Heero, the Perfect Soldier. That's why I know I have zero chance of him responding. He tolerates me, he scorns me. Whatever. What he doesn't do is want me as anything more.   
  
Hell, I don't even know what he'd _want_ to date _\--_ he may prefer tall, beautiful, pneumatic blonde girls like WG, rather than tall, cheeky, annoying brunette guys. Like me.   
  
Whatever, I was in frustrated misery most of the time.   
  
"They all seem to be couples, Duo."   
  
"Uh-huh."   
  
"They also seem to be missing large parts of the movie."   
  
Duh!   
  
"But I suppose that the plot doesn't need much concentration, does it?"   
  
Plot? I thought, amazed. He's worrying about the plot?   
  
I looked round, too. The clutches of couples around the movie house had melded into mere blobs, as silhouettes with two heads _\--_ partly because of the darkness, but mainly because they were snuggling into each other now. I could see the odd movement of a head on a shoulder _\--_ the occasional hand thrown up to tug at hair and pull a companion's face closer. Every time WG groaned in some guy's clutches, I could see a ripple in the audience _\--_ of amusement, of lust, of sympathy; whatever.   
  
Oh Heero!   
  
I was in some discomfort now. I could smell Heero's unique scent next to me. Soap, engine oil and pure sex. I wished I'd worn looser pants, 'cos something was pressing up inside them and we both know it wasn't my wallet.   
  
I was just so totally humiliated! I'd brought Heero, the man I strove daily to impress, to a corny porn movie; to a movie house full of horny kids who were just using it as an excuse to get out of the house and get their hands on their just as lusty girl/boyfriends. And I _\--_ I, who should have known better _\--_ had the most enormous, aching erection I'd had since puberty!   
  
I was in a horrible mess of misery and fear. And with a healthy dollop of frustration to make it all ten times worse.   
  
Movie update: WG had been brought back to the club and was befriended by the more experienced dancer. More experienced in all sorts of ways, it seemed. Ways that involved athletic gyrations that I didn't think were possible outside of a yoga class. Still, under her tuition, WG had improved her dance technique considerably, and was starting to lose even more inhibitions.   
  
I frowned, and tried to look at it all dispassionately.   
  
+  
  
"Are you watching it?"   
  
Heero was whispering to me again. He seemed to have forgotten to be angry with me for a while. I wasn't sure whether to be grateful, or to be fearful of the reason why. Praps he was just biding his time until things were really dark, and he could throttle me.   
  
"No, Heero. I'm just _\--_ um _\--_ just keeping one eye on it, I guess."   
  
I swallowed, trying to calm my raging libido.   
  
"Why do people come, then? They waste money on a seat, then don't watch the movie. And why this movie? It's obviously of poor technical quality...."   
  
Duh.   
  
"Ahh, Heero, it probably wouldn't matter what the movie was, to be honest. They want to go out together, that's why most of 'em are here."

"There are public places to do that, much more comfortable and well lit _\--_ bookshops, internet cafes _\--_ "   
  
I groaned inside. He really did come from another planet, sometimes.   
  
"Trust you Heero, to miss the point. They're out on a date, that's what! They want to be alone together and this is the nearest they can get."   
  
"A date?" He seemed to be rolling my fierce whisper around in his mouth. I wish he didn't screw up his face like that, it made his hair fall forward on his forehead, which made me want to brush it back. And I wished he'd move his damn knee, or I'd be tempted to put my hand on it. Again.   
  
"Why do they want to be alone together, Duo?"   
  
I stared at him in the darkness.   
  
"Why d'you think? They like each other. Might love each other. So they wanna be private _\--_ they want to touch."   
  
"Touch?"   
  
I lost my temper a little, then. I was under some stress, of course, and WG's gymnastic antics round the pole weren't helping.   
  
"Heero, you can't be that dense!"   
  
I'd whispered too loudly this time. There was a ripple of "Shhh!" from nearby. Someone giggled. I dropped my tone.   
  
"They're _horny_ for each other, OK? This movie is _\--_ well, it's stimulating." Or it is to normal guys and gals, I thought. Like me. I pressed my thighs together painfully, tried to shut out the loud panting from the screen. My hands seemed to have an uncontrollable shake. The guys in front of us had locked mouths together like magnets by now, and all I could do was try and grip on to my popcorn.   
  
Heero's questions were relentless. I only bore with it because it kept me safe from his revenge for a little while longer. He had zero tolerance for clumsy mistakes _\--_ and this one of mine was monumental. And the other benefit was that worrying about staying alive was real good for restraining the lusty friend in my pants.   
  
"I cannot believe these seats are comfortable enough to allow any _touching,_ as you say." He sounded genuinely puzzled. "Are you saying this is a good place to go, to be alone together? The movie house?"   
  
I sighed. "Not as good as your own place. But most of these guys probably don't have that. And going to the movies has its own attraction _\--_ it is kinda exciting _\--_ "  
  
"Exciting?"   
  
I deliberately turned my body away from him, and stared fixedly at the screen. The damn erection was returning with renewed enthusiasm.   
  
"It's exciting in its own way. You're surrounded by people, but alone together. The darkness, and the closeness... the sexy movie... well, use your imagination."   
  
Heero, I prayed, don't you _dare_ ask me to elaborate!   
  
+  
  
"Duo, have you done this before? Brought a date to the movies?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"And it was good?"   
  
"Yeah...sure."   
  
"Did you come with _\--_ a girl?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"And other times?"   
  
God, twenty questions or what?   
  
I turned back to him, determined to put an end to this. I don't know what sort of game he was playing, but by now I think I'd rather have chosen to have my toenails pulled out than suffer this embarrassing prying.   
  
"Heero, this is getting on my nerves! I've been to the movies plenty of times, with girls, and _\--_ before you ask in your relentless way _\--_ with guys too. Is that what you want to know?"   
  
But he didn't look remotely apologetic.   
  
"Guys and guys?"   
  
Heero appeared to have arrived from Pluto, fully formed but without any appreciation of modern Earth relationships. I peered at him, suspiciously. Was he kidding me? Or did he genuinely not know what went on?   
  
"Yes, guys and guys. If you want."   
  
"That's OK, is it?"   
  
"Well, sure. Look around when the lights go up _\--_ there are plenty here. Some people might not think it's right. But you can't help the way you feel _\--_ you can't necessarily help the people you fall for."   
  
There was a blessed silence for a while.   
  
Movie update: WG had met the young, innocent brother (YIB) of the club owner and they appeared to have fallen for each other in a big way _\--_ that, or someone had smeared vaseline all over the camera lens by mistake. And the music was a lot lighter. Ahhh _\--_ it was quite cute. I was genuinely distracted for a second.   
  
"Who would you bring to this movie, Duo?" He leaned over this time, and touched my arm.   
  
Ulp. "No-one who appreciated movies, that's for sure." I was trying to be flippant, to relieve the tension.   
  
"But someone you wanted to _\--_ touch. Using your words. To be close to. In the dark."   
  
Oh God. _Again_.  
  
"Yes, I would."   
  
"But you haven't been out with anyone for months now. I know, because you're always under my feet when I'm trying to work."   
  
"Heero!' I was furious. There were more "shh"s' from round us. "My dating performance is none of your business!"   
  
He looked genuinely puzzled again.   
  
"Why are you angry?"   
  
Damn you! I thought. I couldn't believe I was having this conversation with him. With his hand on my arm. He hadn't taken it off, and if I held my breath and didn't move, p'raps he wouldn't notice, and keep it there. Shameful, eh? I was sickeningly grateful for such a little gesture. And an unintentional one, at that!   
  
"It's not that I wouldn't want to, Heero _\--_ I just don't have anyone special at the moment."   
  
He snorted.   
  
"Impossible!"   
  
Huh?   
  
"You are very attractive. Physically. And lively _\--_ fun to be with, the others say. You _always_ have someone in tow. You act the fool for much of the time, but of course you are not. And people are drawn to you." He sighed very quietly. "I always wondered what you did with them _\--_ this is all very interesting to me."   
  
I stared back. Was he for real?   
  
"Heero, that description's very flattering, but it's not been the case for a while."   
  
"Why? Have you somehow become repulsive now?"   
  
"Hey, no such thing! No, it's my choice..."   
  
"What a strange choice for you to make. I don't understand that."   
  
Nor do I, I growled to myself.   
  
"I mean _\--_ look, Heero, I really like someone, but there's no chance of getting anywhere with hi _\--_ with them. So I haven't felt like being with anyone else. It's kinda _\--_ spoiled me for a while."   
  
Bloody honesty _\--_ it'll be the death of me.   
  
+  
  
Movie update: violins, more vaseline. This must be WG's first chance of true love. Or whatever the director thinks that is. WG and YIB were enjoying the destruction of his innocence, and rolling around on top of the piano in the club. The vaseline seemed to have a cameo part in it all, as well.   
  
I was wincing at the whole thing, now.   
  
I chanced a quick look at Heero. He was watching the screen himself, with a rather glazed expression, as far as I could see. He looked indescribably gorgeous, with the moving lights from the screen bathing his profile in a pale, dancing aura. There was a reflected glint in his eyes. His hand was still on my arm, and it was clenching the cloth of my shirt very slightly. While I was folded all over my seat, he sat upright, in control of his body _\--_ fully self contained. I hated being vulnerable like this in front of him. Even if he didn't fucking notice....   
  
"How do you know?" I saw his lips move with the whisper.   
  
"What?"   
  
"If you have fallen for someone, like you say. If it _\--_ _spoils_ you like that, for anyone else."   
  
I sighed. Didn't I know! I was sitting next to the one who'd done it for me.   
  
"I guess you want to be with them a lot _\--_ even if they drive you nuts. You just keep seeking them out. You think they're the best looking thing since sliced bread. When they touch you _\--_ accidentally or not _\--_ you get one hell of an erection."   
  
Heero coughed. I musta embarrassed him again.   
  
"But it's more than that," I went on. "Yeah... You want to help them. You watch all the time for them to smile, to be happy. You want to give them things. You want to protect them from everything cruel in life. You wanna live for them." I was getting too serious, and my voice was knotting up. "Basically, you think the sun shines out of their ass. I don't expect you to understand."   
  
I slumped down into the seat, thoroughly pissed off. He didn't approve of my colourful language at the best of times. There was a painful ache inside me, and it wasn't 'cos of the damn seats.   
  
Heero's head turned to me, but snapped quickly back, so I couldn't see the expression on his face. He still seemed to be following the movie very closely. His hand slipped away from my arm, and he clutched his popcorn closely to his lap.   
  
I was suddenly, unfairly angry at him. My whisper came out like a venemous hiss.   
  
"Haven't _you_ ever fallen for someone? You can't be that removed from real life!"   
  
What kind of masochistic bastard am I, eh? What the hell did I expect him to say? To _confess_? Damn, it's not as if I even wanted to hear his answer....   
  
He seemed to sit even more still. He was already like a little buddha. His knee _\--_ damn it _\--_ moved away from mine. And, against all the odds, he answered me.   
  
"Yes I have."   
  
Wow! Who'd have thought it?   
  
"Girl or guy?" Miserable or not, my curiosity has a will of its own!   
  
"Guy." No hesitation there.   
  
Wow again!   
  
"Wanted to hold them? Touch 'em? _Kiss_ them?"   
  
"I _\--_ wanted a friendship, first. But _\--_ yes. Then I wanted to hold _\--_ him..."   
  
Lucky bastard, I thought, consumed with jealousy now.   
  
Still, no reason not to be generous, I scolded myself. Heero needs _some_ romance in his life. This guy just better look after him, that's all, or I'll remove each of his limbs individually with a can opener!   
  
Movie update: The course of true love runs _\--_ as always _\--_ down a rocky crag and into a ravine. WG had been blackmailed by the club owner back into nightly work, and YIB had been led astray by the more experienced dancer (never caught the character's name _\--_ doesn't matter, of course. She's the one with the bush shaved into that attractive shape of _\--_ well, never mind). Last seen, YIB was following his sister into the business, and was serving drinks to WG's clientele dressed in little more than a loincloth. Nice enough legs, I guess.   
  
If I wasn't so depressed, I'd have found it all a laugh.   
  
And, true to form, I couldn't keep my damn mouth shut.   
  
"So if you wanna get physical with him _\--_ why don't you bring him here? The guy you're keen on?"   
  
The answer shocked me.   
  
"I did."   
  
"When?" I knew I was being nosey, but I had to know!   
  
"Today."   
  
"What? You already been to see this shit?"   
  
"Shhh _\--_ " from all around. Someone threw popcorn at my head from the front rows.   
  
"No," Heero replied, quite calmly. "Just this once. I would never have chosen this movie as my date. It's taken your mistake to open my eyes to this sort of thing."   
  
My Date _\--_ what a phrase to come from his mouth! It sounded odd, and it sounded thrilling, all at the same time.   
  
"I don't understand," I bleated. "You brought the guy you fancy to this movie _\--_ "  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Although you can't stand the movie _\--_ "  
  
"No."   
  
"But you fancy the pants off him _\--_ "  
  
"If that's how you describe it. Yes."   
  
"But you've only been to this movie with _\--_ _me_."   
  
Silence.   
  
Movie update: Who cares?   
  
+  
  
Heero gave a sad little chuckle. The light from the screen caught his profile, and showed that he'd turned his head away from me again.   
  
"I can appreciate irony, Duo. I have been caught out by your mistake. You know my secret, now. My _confession_."   
  
Uhh?   
  
"I think the sun shines out of _your_ ass, Duo." He grimaced _\--_ guess the words don't come as easy to him.   
  
"Don't joke..." I whispered. My voice was strangely hoarse.   
  
"I'm not joking!" he hissed back, fiercely. "Don't make this any more humiliating than it already is!"   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"When I do this _\--_ ," he said, and placed his hand _\--_ firmly _\--_ on my thigh, "I know I feel good. I know that I want to _\--_ do more. Perhaps you're right, and it's the effect of the movie house; I suspect that it is like some strange psychological return to the womb. And I can appreciate a thrill from the strange anonymity that there is here. But everything else you said _\--_ how you feel about someone you've fallen for _\--_ I feel that too.   
  
"About _you_."   
  
Oh, God _\--_?   
  
"I want to be with you, Duo _\--_ though you make me crazy most of the time! I want to follow you when you go on a mission, to help you _\--_ I want to read the orders for you when you can't be bothered, share the strategies you keep so inefficiently in your head alone. I want to dress your wounds when you come back. When we're off duty, I want to watch you cook, watch you play basketball. I want to see what you do when you go to clubs. I want to fetch you ice cream whenever you want.   
  
I want to kill anyone who hurts you.   
  
And _\--_ I want to hold you. Again and again. And more.   
  
And I've wanted this for months."   
  
Shit!

I was stunned. He looked very awkward now. The movie was forgotten. He sat almost hunched up on his seat.   
  
"But you desire someone else...", he sighed.   
  
"No I don't," I said quickly.   
  
Now _he_ was puzzled.   
  
God what a mess!   
  
What a happy mess!   
  
"It's my turn to confess, Heero. I haven't told you everything about the one I really like. The guy I want. I guess I didn't welcome the humiliation, either!"   
  
But I didn't say any more in words.   
  
Instead, I turned to him, took his head in my hands and I pressed my lips to his.   
  
He tasted of popcorn and soda and Heero. I licked all round those lips to make sure. And I pressed _\--_ very gently _\--_ against the teeth that had clamped together in shock.   
  
"Let me in, Heero."   
  
"I don't understand", he moaned a little. "Are you mocking me?"   
  
"Never. Let me kiss you properly. Let me show you that this is what _I've_ wanted for months as well!"   
  
He made a strange gargled noise in his throat, and opened his mouth to me. Needing no second bidding, in went my tongue.   
  
His was frozen _\--_ he sat there, and I could feel him clenching his fists to his sides; I could feel the tension all through his body. I wanted to relax that tension _\--_ I wanted to relax a whole lot more _\--_ but I wanted him to want it too.   
  
I stroked the side of his face very softly, continuing to probe gently around in his mouth. I couldn't maintain a one-sided kiss much longer without looking ridiculous _\--_ or predatory. Had I misjudged things?   
  
"..."   
  
"What?" I whispered, lifting my lips very slightly from his. "What did you say?"   
  
"Guys and guys..." he mumbled back. And I felt one of his hands touch at my shoulder. "I think that's good, too..."   
  
He pulled me back to him.   
  
Joy! His lips were softer now, they were warm with response, and his tongue snaked out shyly to touch the tip of mine. I was struggling to hold myself back from just ravaging him. He was so hot, he was a dream come to life _\--_ and he was kissing me! I took his hand from my shoulder and slid it round my neck. He grasped at my braid, using it to tug me even closer, and I bent my head to nestle in beside his. I plunged into his mouth, again and again, and who cared about breathing? He tasted as good as chocolate and ice cream and everything sweet. And something else _\--_ something much more adult.   
  
He broke away from me for a second, leaving me leaning into him, my lips ghosting at his, begging for more.   
  
"Uhh .. Heero, sorry, are you _\--_?"   
  
"No," he whispered calmly. "I'm quite happy. I just thought you might want to see the rest of the movie."   
  
"What movie?" I murmured, running my fingers over his swollen lips. Swollen by _my kisses_....Yo.   
  
Heero tried to give me an update of his own, bless him _\--_ he thought that the private detective might be the one to save WG in the end, because it seemed he was a long-lost relative who'd come to take her to her secret inheritance _\--_ oh, for God's sake, I groaned, who gives a fuck?   
  
"He does," whispered Heero, still just as calm, though he flinched as usual at my swearing. "Seems he's not _that_ close a relative, after all, to prevent him taking her to bed. I thought the movie was _\--_ stimulating you."   
  
"Not the movie, you cruel bastard..." I snapped.   
  
More popcorn was thrown up at me from the front, so I shut up.   
  
But perhaps to console me, he took hold of my hand and slid one of my fingers into his mouth. Sucked on it. My lap bounced like it had springs, and my own popcorn scattered on to the floor.   
  
Who needs popcorn when you can taste Heero Yuy?   
  
+  
  
More kissing, until I had to come up for breath.   
  
"So _\--_ uh _\--_ Heero... Does this mean you won't pulp me for bringing you to the wrong movie?"   
  
"For bringing me _\--_?"   
  
"Uh-huh."   
  
"As far as I remember, I brought _you_."   
  
"That's just a technical detail, man. I still made a dreadful cock-up. Made us both suffer an hour of crap porn _\--_ "  
  
"Suffer..."   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"I don't think I've suffered enough," murmured Heero. "Though I think I have found it rather stimulating, myself." We both glanced at his lap. I raised my eyebrows. Nice bulge!   
  
"Who did that, then? WG or YIB?"   
  
He looked confused. "What on earth are you talking about?"   
  
"Who got you so excited?" I whispered into his ear, mischievously. "Girl or guy _\--_?"   
  
"It was Duo," he said, his naked honesty making him hoarse. "Duo did it to me. _You_ did it to me! The thought of you _\--_ the feeling of you in this seat beside me. Your hair, stroking my shoulder. Your eyes, always challenging me, demanding truth and argument _\--_ even when you keep apologising for this evening. Your legs, that I've been trying so hard to rub up against without you getting angry. Your mouth..."   
  
"Got the picture," I sighed. "Hold me." Make me a blob like the other couples, I thought.   
  
He put his arm round my upper body and he crushed me to him with that deceptive strength that he has. My chest was pressed against his, my arms round his neck. His knee forced in between mine, and we were so twisted on those damn movie house seats that I reckoned on back problems later in life.   
  
"Uh.." he groaned. "Like I said, the seats are not made for this..."   
  
"Like I said _\--_ " I panted back, "who gives a fuck?" It was great to be so close to him, to feel his heart hammering in his ribs, right next to mine. Even if I did have an arm rest pressing into my internal organs. I'd suffer it all for Heero!   
  
"Is this a _date_ , Duo? Are we _\--_ on a date?"   
  
I was all ready with the flippant reply. But there was just the tiniest hint of nervousness in his voice that made me think he wasn't teasing. Heero was certainly showing the promise of being putty in my hands, but he wasn't gonna gain sexual confidence overnight.   
  
"I think so," I smiled into his ear. Nibbled at the lobe. Juicy and sweaty. Yum! "We're out together. We're watching a movie together, even if it's crap porn. We want to be together, don't we?"   
  
"Want to touch..." he whispered back.   
  
"Then it's a date!" I said, quite firmly. "Kiss me again, or I'll dump you!"   
  
"You're acting the fool again," he murmured, but he obeyed.   
  
+  
  
He was the one to take a break next. He lifted his head from mine, tousled hair looking like he'd just woken up, cheeks flushed. I could feel the heat from 'em, even in the dark.   
  
"How far do you _\--_ what do you say? _\--_ how far do you _go_ on a first date?"   
  
"Uhh _\--_?"   
  
"Can I touch you like those people are doing?" he hissed.   
  
I peered down through blurry eyes to see the couple in front, draped over each other. The boy had his hand up under his girlfriend's shirt, and she was occupying herself rather deliciously down the front of his pants. I don't think they'd seen a single second of the movie.   
  
Shit. Heero was catching on fast!   
  
"Uh-huh _\--_ please do..."   
  
I held my breath, and I felt his hand at the base of my spine, tugging out the bottom of my shirt. Then it slid underneath and touched my skin. Gently. Fiercely. I don't know how he managed both at the same time, but that's how it felt. I sucked in my breath even further.   
  
"Good, Heero?"   
  
"Very good..."   
  
He slid the hand round to the front, to my stomach. I think I groaned aloud, but no-one threw popcorn. I guess they were all amusing themselves by this stage. The screen was a blur of bodies and sweat, and I suspect the audience was in a similar state.   
  
"Up..." I moaned, and his fingers began a teasing walk up my chest, scrunching the fabric as it went. "Yeah..."   
  
Tentatively, he pushed at the nub of my nipple. Jesus, it felt good! The shiver went all down my spine and right into my groin. I pushed up against him. I think I may have been trying to climb on to his lap. Damn arm rest was really pissing me off by now.   
  
I touched at his mouth and felt a smile there. He started to squeeze the eager little bud, to run the pad of his finger over the tip. I wriggled, in perfect agony.   
  
"Let me do it to you, too, Heero _\--_ "  
  
"Hush. No. Not now. I want to feel _you_."   
  
He flicked the tip and sucked my moan into his mouth. I grabbed round his neck, and pressed my chest hard against his hand.   
  
"Down," I growled. "Now!"   
  
His hand hesitated _\--_ just for a torturous second. Then it began its way back down my chest, across my labouring ribs, and down to my stomach again. His fingers were firm and I could feel the barely suppressed excitement in him _\--_ he was trying not to be rough; he didn't know how to touch me.   
  
I couldn't wait to explain to him _\--_ he'd have to trust me. I took his hand and I pressed it into my lap. At the same time, I grasped that gorgeous, soft hair and I pulled his head to mine.   
  
"Duo..." he panted. "Is that _\--_? Your _\--_ ? It feels bigger than I've seen it before _\--_ "  
  
Yo, did I blush!   
  
"You been lookin' at me in the shower, Heero Yuy?" I panted back. "That's what you do to me, OK?"  
  
He was still touching me _\--_ pressing gently round it, as if he couldn't believe he was doing it.   
  
"Not the movie?"   
  
" _Not_ the movie _\--_ _you_!"   
  
He was fumbling at my zip now, trying either to get his hand in my pants, or to release me out of 'em. Either would be heaven, of course! It slid down with only the slightest noise, and I breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
And then his hand was in, and to my shocked delight, he reached around my cock again and squeezed it. The combination of the warmth of his hand, and my silky boxers was enough to make me jump.   
  
"Is that wrong _\--_?" he hissed at me.   
  
No! No, no, _no_!   
  
"S'OK, Heero," I moaned. "Better do it again, though, to make sure.'   
  
He did. And when I wriggled a bit, he seemed to understand, and started to rub very gently up and down.   
  
Oh _God_ , I whimpered to myself. I musta been good at some stage of my life, to deserve this, just once, just for a blessed hour or so....   
  
"How long to run?"   
  
"Uhh?" I didn't seem able to find anything more articulate in my vocabulary.   
  
"The movie _\--_ how much longer to the end?"   
  
I shrugged and grabbed him back. "Not long enough! Not long enough to do everything I wanna do to you _\--_ "  
  
Yeah, I _was_ climbing on to his lap, and my legs hung over his thighs at the side. I kissed him _\--_ hard _\--_ and as my tongue thrust in and out, my hips starting mimicking the movement. I felt the bulge in his lap as it grew _\--_ felt the delicious friction against my own.   
  
Movie update: there was some kind of shoot-out at the club, a lot of shouting going on, a lot of girls screaming. YIB was running, so was WG, but not necessarily in the same direction. I could vaguely see Detective whipping his gun out of his raincoat, and reloading furiously _\--_ (I'd have to discuss with Heero at a later date the technical improbabilities of carrying that sort of gun with that kind of ammo) _\--_   
  
"This is getting way too exciting, Heero," I panted. "I don't wanna embarrass myself all over the seat..."   
  
Too late, really. He clutched me tight around the chest so that I couldn't pull away, and he started grinding his hips up against mine. We rubbed together like that for only seconds _\--_ though there's no way I was counting _\--_ and I could feel the explosion on its way.   
  
Where did he get so good at this? was my last, bleary, semi-coherent thought.   
  
With a groan, I felt the ecstasy flooding up from every extremity of my body and some places else besides, and it was all rushing towards my groin. And still Heero clutched me to him. I could hear him panting.   
  
"This is _\--_ good, Duo _\--_ isn't it? I don't seem to be able _\--_ I can't _\--_ it's _\--_ oh God...!"  
  
Words failed us both.   
  
As I started to shudder, his left hand clamped over my mouth to trap the yell that he somehow knew was coming, and his right one clamped down hard on my waist. He shook under me; his head fell forward on to my shoulder, and he whimpered into my ear. No other word for it.   
  
" _Duo_ ...."   
  
Movie update: Did I say _shoot-out_?   
  
+  
  
A guy came round the seats at half past ten, sweeping up the devastation of popcorn and wrappers and spilt soda. It was another three minutes before I registered that he was standing in the row in front of us, watching us.   
  
I was clinging to Heero like a lifeline, arms wrapped round his neck, legs half on his lap. His lips were clamped to mine, and we were still finding all kinds of new tastes, new lumps and bumps inside each other. My tongue was numb with it all, and still I came back for more. His hand was down the front of my loosened pants, and I peeled it out. Surreptitiously zipped myself up.   
  
I sat up a little.   
  
"Uh _\--_ movie over?" There was no-one else in the auditorium now. The lights had come up ages ago and we'd not noticed. I wondered briefly whatever happened to WG in the end. Very briefly.   
  
"Yeah," the guy sighed. "You gotta go now."   
  
"Go?" sighed Heero. His hand was crawling back up my thigh, trying to get inside my clothes again. His tongue flickered out, to moisten his sore mouth, and it was so erotic that I thought I'd probably just come again, there and then. "Can't we have another date, Duo?"   
  
The guy with the rubbish bag grinned evilly. "Late night showing in half an hour, if you wanna buy another ticket." I glared at him until he moved on with a shrug.   
  
"We need more room," I groaned, levering myself stiffly _\--_ and stickily _\--_ off Heero. "Besides, I thought you said this movie had no technical merit?"   
  
"It's up to you," murmured Heero, fingers trailing regretfully on my leg. "You can choose whatever you like. You're good at choosing movies, eh?"   
  
I looked at him in some amazement _\--_ and then I saw the slight smirk at the side of his mouth. The astounding sight of Heero Yuy, cracking a joke! A poor one, but a joke. And at my expense! He lifted himself uncomfortably out of his seat, reaching for his jacket under the chair. And as he straightened up, those fabulous blue eyes stared straight at me, so clear now in the full light. Holding my fascinated gaze, he put a hand to his mouth, and slid his forefinger between the lips. Sucked on it _\--_ once, twice. Drew it out so slowly that I could see the silver trail of saliva hanging between it and his lips.   
  
Oh _God_...   
  
"Get to the box office _\--_ now!" I growled.

~Owari~


End file.
